


Summer's Night

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lo_sequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_sequence/gifts).



> For lo_sequence: Enjoy your ice cream treat.

"The recent heat wave that's been hitting the Eastern Seaboard shows no signs of letting up in the coming days. Temperatures will reach a staggering 98 degrees, that's 37 Celsius, by Thursday afternoon. That's a record high in this state, breaking the preceding record, set in 1941, of 96 degrees.

"Residents, especially the elderly and small children, are advised to stay out of direct sunlight and to keep hydrated.

"Coming up next, we have a special report on sunscreen and the effects of UV radiation...."

The weather man's voice faded into the sweltering heat as Astrid picked up a damp cloth and dabbed it on her temples.

"You would think that a basement lab wouldn't attract heat like this..." she muttered to no one; she was alone except for Gene who stood in the shady spot of her corral.

The lab's one and only electric fan did little else besides push hot air around her sweat-drenched curls. She picked up the melting bottle of water and pressed it against the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, locking the bottle in place with her neck muscles. Drips of water made their way over Astrid's bare shoulders and disappeared under her tank top, only to be absorbed by her bra cups.

She opened one eye absently; a vat of ice caught her eye. One of Walter's experiments, of course. Something about a human head, a vat of ice and a cabbage. Astrid just rolled her eyes and scrubbed the used pans and beakers.

A vat of ice.

"A better experiment would be: how long can one bathe in ice before frost bite occurs?" Astrid asked no one and fingered the buttons on her blouse when a loud pop pulled her from her fantasies and brought her back into the hot laboratory.

The fan was smoking.

A head of thick, black smoke curled up into the ceiling and Astrid silently hopped that the ancient sprinklers would be triggered and release a shower into the sweltering lab.

It didn't.

"What the hell ---?"

Astrid picked up the fan, turning it over and over. Patent pending, 1941 was etched on the bottom.

She glared at the broken fan, sweat dripping down her neck and back when the door sprung open.

"Hey Astrid... Astrid? Why is your blouse unbuttoned?"

"Agent Dunham," Astrid said sternly without looking up at the FBI agent who had entered the lab. "I want a new electric fan for this lab."

"Uh..."

"And I want one now. I'm going shopping."

"Uh, well..."

"The FBI issued me a work expenses VISA. Care to join me?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Great. I'm sure ice cream is apart of this budget."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It will be when I'm finished with them," she muttered as she grabbed her bag from off a nearby chair. Gripping Olivia by the wrist, she pulled the blonde agent from the lab and led her to Astrid's nearby car.

\--

"Explain to me how every electronics store in Boston is out of fans?!"

"It's a hot day Astrid."

"That's not an explanation."

Olivia smirked. "Maybe not, but it's a reason."

Astrid said nothing. She narrowed her eyes and set the A/C on high, rolling down both all the windows in her car.

"Fine," she relented finally. "But we're going to get ice cream. There's got to be lots of that somewhere in this city, right?"

"I hope so. Otherwise, show people that face you just made. At least then they'll feel bad if they've run out."

Olivia eyed Astrid out of the corner of her eye. Her blouse hugged her damp skin showing off the slope of her neck, curve of her shoulders and breasts. She wore a dark coloured cotton skirt; she spread her legs open wide while she drove and the fabric feel between her legs. She hitched the skirt above her knee, leaning against the gearshift.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Huh?"

"Ice cream. What kind did you have in mind?"

"Chocolate," Olivia blurted out without thinking.

"Sounds good. Oh, this place! This place has the most amazing peach vanilla ice cream I've ever had!" Astrid squealed as they pulled into the parlour's parking lot.

"Peach vanilla?"

"I don't know if it's a sorbet or just flavoured vanilla but it's fabulous!"

"Okay. Sure I'll try it."

"But, if you want chocolate, you should get chocolate."

"Hm... I am in a chocolate mood."

"Alright. I'll get peach vanilla and you get chocolate and then we'll both be happy."

Astrid bought herself a quart of ice cream and a cone; she licked the rapidly dripping treat off of the waffle and laughed as white droplets peppered her skin.

"Mm. It's sticky..."

"You know, this is all going to melt in this heat."

"I guess we should eat it now."

"Now? I just bought a quart of ice cream. I don't know if I can eat that much."

"We'll have to take some place cold then - some place with a good air conditioner."

"I am game. Did you have some where in mind?"

"I do. Mind if I drive?"

Astrid dabbed at the ice cream that dripped off her cone and on to her chest with a napkin.

"No, go for it. I don't think I can drive and eat this at the same time."

\---

"This was your idea? Driving us to your apartment? It's probably just as hot as --- oh my God, you an amazing air conditioner!"

"And I also have an amazing freezer."

"Perfect for for ice cream!"

Astrid bounced happily to the freezer, popping the container onto a shelf inside. The cold air hit her like a sudden snow storm and she took a moment to relax, closing her eyes against the frost.

Olivia watched her from the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her breasts, legs crossed one atop the other. She cocked her head to one side, carefully regarding the shape of Astrid's hips beneath her cotton skirt, the way the fabric draped over her carefully, hugging her delicate frame.

Astrid stepped back suddenly and turned: sometime in the freezer, she had unbuttoned her blouse all the way. Now it hung open down the middle, concealing her breasts with its sides; her bra clasped in the middle and Olivia stood straight up, attention peaked.

She walked over to Astrid cautiously, as if the spell would break. Carefully, she toyed the fabric between two fingers and slid it gently down her shoulder, revealing a hardened nipple under a lace bra. She repeated the the motion on the opposite shoulder and the only sound was a click in Astrid's throat as she swallowed.

Slowly, Olivia leaned down and pressed her lips against Astrid's, who responded by gently licking the top of Olivia's lip with her tongue.

It was all the invitation Olivia needed as she backed Astrid into the counter, cupping her breasts in her hands and kissing her full on. Astrid reciprocated the act, meeting Olivia's lips at every ounce of pressure she gave. Unrelenting, the pressure building, both women found themselves naked in mere moments. Olivia started guiding Astrid to her bedroom when she stopped her suddenly, breaking from their kiss and pressing a hand against her chest.

"Wait!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"The ice cream!"

"What? What about it!"

"We have to decide..."

"Decide what? What are you looking for?"

Frantically, Astrid rummaged through her purse, finally producing a silver coin.

"This!" she said triumphantly.

"That?"

"We need to flip a coin. Heads you're the sunday, tails I'm the sunday. Okay?"

"... Sunday...?"

"One, two, three! Tails!" she showed Olivia the coin, beaming bright and wide.

"I want peach vanilla!"

"And where exactly should I put this?"

"Where ever you'd like to. It's not so hot in here now, but my body is still warm. Come and cool me down, Olivia."

"You tease."

"That's just the way you like it."

Astrid gathered Olivia up between her hands and kissed her; somehow, they found themselves against Olivia's bed, Astrid underneath, Olivia with a spoon and a quart in hand.

They were kissing wildly, passionately, skin drenched from sweat from the heat, sticky from the drops of ice cream that melted on to their skin. Olivia dipped her head and licked the ice cream off of Astrid's skin, while massaging one of her breasts. She sat up suddenly, blonde hair floating over her face. She eyed the woman underneath her, arms stretched above her head, nipples standing erect against the heat. Slowly, Olivia spooned the ice cream in a circle, pushing it around the container, scooping up and dripping it over Astrid's body.

"Unh!" Astrid cried out, arching her back as the cold touched her hot skin.

"That too much for you, baby?"

"Unh..."

Olivia set the container to the side of the bed and bent down. Using her tongue, she cleaned the ice cream off of Astrid, relishing in the sweet and salty taste. White cream dripped off of Astrid's breasts and a dark nipple peaked it's way through the cream as Olivia licked her clean. Latching on with her teeth, Olivia gently pulled, alternating tongue and teeth; Astrid put both hands against Olivia's head, guiding her to her other breast, arching her back against her lips, and pushing her head down until Olivia's lips came in contact with the slick folds of Astrid's labia.

She prodded Astrid with the tip of her tongue, stroking it gently with one finger; she relished the feeling of Astrid shuddering beneath her.

"Unf... Olivia... please..."

"You want it baby?"

"Yes, yes please make me come."

Slowly, Olivia spread Astrid open with one finger, flicking her clitoris with her tongue. Carefully she inserted the ice cream spoon, cold and sticky from melted cream; Astrid cried out and Olivia steadied her with a strong hand on her belly.

"That too much, baby?"

"Uh... no..."

Olivia pumped the spoon in and out of Astrid's vagina; hot come squirted out of Astrid and Olivia hungrily drank up every drop that dispensed from her vagina on to her perineum and anus.

She let out a cry as she came with a high pitched sound Olivia had never heard before but suddenly needed to hear again and again and again...

"That really was just a tease," Astrid sighed once she had completely recovered, willing her eyes open as Olivia traced circles around her belly with her index finger.

"But it's just the way I like it."

"You mean there's more to come?"

"More, yes."

"Let's hope for another scorcher tomorrow."


End file.
